The Mirage
by Little-Basque
Summary: A strange young girl becomes the center of attention at the Wammy House, but no one knows why. But somehow she made her worst enemy her best friend. Now, will she help him realize love?
1. Welcome To Wammy's House

The Mirage

Chapter 1: Welcome to Wammy's House

_Summary: A strange young girl becomes the center of attention at the Wammy House, but no one knows why. But somehow she made her worst enemy her best friend. Now, will she help him realize love?_

_**This is my first attempt at a Death Note fic without making the main characters the main characters of this fic. Hope you like it. I really have no idea where I'm going with this. I'm going to wing it. I got my inspiration for this after reading Anything Goes At Wammy's House by **__**nvrwsndnvrwllb.**_

The blonde girl stood outside the orphanage. It didn't look like much but at least it wasn't as horrible as the last place she was at for so many years. A small orphanage in Dublin that was practically abandoned and left for dead. This place still looked like it was old, but it was more antique then run-down.

"Come on, sweetie. This way", a lady in red that the girl knew as Miss Lena her whole life smiled and helped her go through the door. She fake a small grin and followed her inside. She observed the many children that were in her way. Some were playing with toys and some were on computers. She looked puzzled. She didn't think a place like this had enough for a luxury like computers. Nevertheless, she continued through the hallway, ignoring the stares she was receiving for being the new girl. She took so many turns that she almost felt dizzy until she stopped at a door. The door was taller than even she was and so far her growth spurt was not something could be ignored. She was invited in by a white-haired man and continued on in. The office was even bigger than she expected and she had no idea of what to expect when she saw a middle-aged man behind the desk and a raven-haired man that even she found attractive next him slouching.

"Welcome to the Wammy House", the man smiled at her and extended his hand at the girl. "You can call me Roger. This man next to me, well, call him L". _L?_ The girl had to stop her randomly confused and disgusted face and shook both of these men's hands.

"It's very nice to meet you too", she responded, with a thick but still soft Irish accent. She saw L smile at this and felt a little puzzled again. "I'm Mirai--"

"Oh, no, dear", Roger waved his hand in front of her. "Here at Wammy's, you choose your own name, like a code name of search, in case anything bad should happen, not that it will, of course. It's just a precaution." Mirai looked at him funny. Okay? Well, what could be her name? Mary? No too common. Would they want something strange, 

like how L's was? Niamh was her favorite name, her best friend back in Dublin but she didn't want to remember how difficult it was to leave her friends like this. _So what could it be then? _Her name meant miracle but she thought that was too much and sounded too prideful. Well, let's see. She was accused of having an overactive imagination, mainly because of all the fantasy books she always read. _That's it! Now, what was another word for fantasy? Illusion? No…I got it!_

"Mirage?", she asked. Roger nodded and L smiled at this. They continued for her to go on and introduce herself with her new alias. "Call me Mirage?", she sounded like she was asking a question but they didn't mind.

"And how old are you, Mirage?", Roger took out a pen and started writing on a piece of paper.

"Well, I should be 14 soon", Mirage recited…

--

"Well, Mira-ge", Miss Lena said outside of the building with the car. "I'm sure you'll be having a great time here. Don't be afraid to make new friends" Mirage was half-smiled and hugged her mother-like figure that she had known for 7 years and watched her walk away from her and into the car. Mirage felt tears coming on but pinched herself from going on. She had to be strong. She promised Niamh that right before she left. With that thought she turned around and walked back into the building. She was told to go to go to room 302, which meant upstairs and dragging her luggage to the room. She started up the stairs and realized she was not at all strong. She struggled and struggled until she thought she heard her right elbow go out of socket. Luckily for her, she made it to the second floor which made the house look more enormous than before. Mirage looked around to find her room when she saw a beautiful red haired girl popped out from a room.

"Are you my new roommate?", she smiled at her excitedly. The girl's face was really flawless, not like normal red-haired girls who normally have a large amount of freckles along with it. "I meant, are you supposed to be in room 302?" She waited her to nod before sqealing "Oh, that's so awesome! Here, let me help you with that". She took Mirage's suitcase, while Mirage still had her book bag. She brought the luggage to the room that she first came out in. Mirage was pretty happy that it was not that a small room that she had in Dublin, despite the two beds in it.

"So, what's your name?", the red-haired girl asked. She placed the suitcase next to Mirage's bed and sat on her bed.

"Oh, uh, Mirage", she responded, still not used to her new name.

"Ay, ¡que bonita! I like that name!", she exclaimed in español. "They call me Canta" she explained, using Spanish again. "It means 'sing'. You up for lunch?" Mirage nodded. She was beginning to like this place.

"Okay, so this place is pretty easy to get used to. You just have to watch out for Mello, Oh god him! He's so conceited and always bullying all the other kids." Mirage didn't care. She really wasn't listening too much but she didn't want to make that apparent. She walked into the lunchroom that seemed nice-looking and followed Canta to the table she usually sat at. She moved away to let Canta sit down when she was bumped into so hard she thought that she was going to fall over.

"Mirage! Are you okay?", Canta quickly caught her new friend before she fell.

"I'm fine," she reassured her. Suddenly the person who bumped her turned around.

"Hey watch where you're going next—", he began to say, until he saw her straight in the eye. Mirage couldn't believe it either. _Oh. My. God. He looks exactly like me._

"Mello, you should watch where you're going!"

_**Author's Note: Okay, there you go! Feedback is appreciated! It's not as heavy and provocative as my other story was but I still wanna know what you think. THANKS!**_


	2. You Better Watch Your Back

_**Chapter 2: You Better Watch Your Back**_

_**Wow! I didn't actually think that this story was going to how people wanting me to update it! It was just kinda a story that I had stuck in my head and just had to type up before it would kill me!! But thanks to one friend, I've decided to finally update. Enjoy it!!**_

_**By The Way: Some random Spanish may come out (on Canta's part) and some bad language will come out. Check the thing at the bottom with the appropriate number to understand what it means.**_

_**Disclaimer: Trust me, Death note would be nothing but yaoi if I owned it.**_

--

"Mello, you should watch where you're going!"

These words hung in the air as Mello and Mirage stared at each other. What the hell is going on here? Some kids turned around from eating to stare at the blondes. Everyone who looked gasped. No way! They looked almost identical, same color hair (Mirage's was longer though), same height, same facial features, same flawless face. But how is this possible?

"Dude, you two look alike!", Some kid blurted out what everyone was thinking. Everyone started to nod their heads and agree. They really did.

"Hey Mello!", a strange looking kid with goggles and a striped shirt shouted, wrapping his arm around the blonde boy's neck. "You never told me you had a sister!"

"I don't!", Mello snapped back, pushing the redhead's arm off of him like it was diseased. "I've never even seen her before in my life! I just now met her!". Mello stopped what he was ranting about and remembered something. He turned and faced the still stunned girl. "What is your name, anyway?"

"Mirage", she spoke out. "I just arrived this afternoon."

This made Mello snicker. "See? Just met", he explained to his peers. "Besides, just listen to that stupid accent anyway. It's all Scottish".

"Irish, actually", Mirage interrupted, gritting her teeth. "But judging from your small brain and lack of geographic knowledge, I'm not surprised you got those wrong." Some of the other kids whistled at that. No one says anything like that to Mello, especially about him being unintelligent.

It was Mello's turn to grit his teeth, and it took all he had in him to not blush in embarrassment by this girl's observation of him. "It was pretty close. Besides, I don't think your little spic (**1**) friend mentioned to you, but I'm number two here. The second best." Canta gasped at what he called her but Mirage's quick thinking and snap restrained her from punching the crap out of the blonde bully.

"That's pretty close too, but still not the same. There's always going to be that one person who will always be better than you and you'll never get to be number one." Mirage snapped back, raising an eyebrow and pursing her lips at him. She had already read up about the Wammy House. There were no pictures allowed to be taken but the "names" of the students in the top ten were allowed to be shared only with Mirage. She already knew that Mello was at one time number one in the House until a kid named Near came along. Since then, Mello maintained being the second best, but never surpassing Near. Mirage knew it was perfect to piss him off and she was right. His face was soon flushed with both anger and embarrassment as she continued. "Number two? Well that explains a whole lot 'cause you're so full of shit!" Some kids actually whooted and hollered at that. Even one voiced managed to give out a "BURN!" notice.

Mello walked up closer to the identical blonde girl before him. "You better watch your back. You may think that you can have an advantage against me but I don't give a damn that you're a girl. Nobody messes with me around here."

Mirage's expression did not change one bit as she stepped closer too. "Is that so? Well, if you haven't noticed, I just messed with you, so it looks like you're the one who needs to watch their back. 'Cause even though you are a guy, you look like a girl, which gives me permission to kick the living hell out of you. Oh, and you call my friend a spic one more time, I'll make sure that there will be no more confusion on whether you're a guy or not, 'cause after I'm done with you, you won't have proof to say if you are." Mello smirked at this and motioned for his posse to follow him out of the cafeteria. As soon as he left, Canta whistled.

"_Chica, muchas gracias_ for that", she thanked her, resting her arm on the girl's shoulder. "I was about to beat his ass." She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled at Mello, who was about to exit out the door, "_Chingate,¡mariposo_! (_**2**_)"

Mirage laughed, "No need for foul language, Canta. He's just completely full of himself and he needed a reality check. Not everything is about him." Canta nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that _pato_ (_**3**_) sure gets on my nerves", she spoke again. Then she remembered her food that was almost cold, turned and sat down at the table. Mirage followed her and began her filling her stomach with the turkey sandwich. "So, you're from Ireland?", Canta asked, stuffing her face with an orange, spitting out the seeds.

"Yeah, grew up in an orphanage in Dublin. It was much worse than here", She admitted, wiping the mayonnaise off the side of her mouth.

Canta snorted, carefully not to choke on the orange. She continued stuffing her face as she moved on to a banana, "Of course it was! This is no oridinary orphanage. The smartest orphans live her. All transferred. I mean, I'm actually the 20th best here and I have a 4.0!" Mirage shivered at that. A 4.0 and Canta still wasn't the best? This made Mirage scared, because she knew that it was not possible for her to get in the top 20. Canta noticed that and reassured her, popping a grape in her mouth, "It's tough out here, but you get used to it. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do just fine here."

Mirage smiled in relief. She focused her attention on the mashed potatoes and grabbed the ketchep bottle. She squeezed the bottle as a red salt sauce came out of it and onto her small bowl of mash potatoes. She set the bottle down, closing the cap, and stirring in it in until the mashed potatoes were a pinkish color.

Canta saw this and cringed up her nose. "How can you stand putting that on that? Seriously, that looks disgusting!"

Mirage stopped with the spork almost near her mouth. "Me? What about you? Stuffing your face with all that fruit?", Mirage joked with her new friend.

Canta smirked at her, continuing with her grapes. "I can't help it if I'm addicted to fruit. It's better than junk food, you know." Mirage laughed at that and continued her lunch. A mere five minutes later the two girls were done with lunch and emptied their trays. They left the cafeteria (with Canta stealing an apple when the lunch lady was not looking) and Canta started the grand tour on the first floor.

"Right down that hall is the library", Canta pointed. "It's two floors altogether. And right here is Roger's office, but you should already know that." They walked down, near the staircase to another room. "And this is the common room. Not too amusing but there's a pinball machine, a pool table, a foosball table, and a grand piano." Canta started to leave when she noticed Mirage was not next to her.

There was only one other person in the room, everyone else must have been in their rooms or outside playing. Nevertheless, Mirage made her way to the albino-like kid. He was working on a thousand piece puzzle of a painting that Mirage knew of. She kneeled down next to the kid who didn't really seem to acknowledge her.

"That's a pretty interesting painting, isn't it?", she recalled, trying to start a conversation. "I recognize it".

"Really?", the kid said, never talking his eyes off his puzzle. "What is it and who painted it?" he tested.

"'Autorretrato Con Trenza' (**4**). Frieda Kahlo", Mirage recited without hesitation. The boy looked up at her, emotionlessly but his eyes showed impression. "I'm Mirage"

"Near", the boy responded dully, twirling his hair. So this was the best in the entire house. How amazing.

"How old are you?"

"I'll be thirteen on the 24th of August", he said plainly.

"Cool. I'll be fourteen on December 13th".

Near looked at her a little puzzled, "Odd. That's the same day as--"

"Mirage!", Canta interrupted by shouting. "I have more to show you!"

Mirage sighed, "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you". She extended her hand out to the younger child. Near stared at it, wondering if it was a practical joke. No one really wants to touch him because he's too smart for anyone's good. Soon after, he gave up and shook it, both surprised by the softness of each other's skin.

"Yes, a pleasure indeed", he agreed, shaking her hand. She got up and walked with Canta up the stairs. Yes, things were definitely going to be better soon. And if not, at least she'll have an excuse to kick Mello's ass…

--

_**BTW: Near's birthday is August 24**__**th**__**, 1991 and Mirage's is December 13**__**th**__**, 1989. If you do the math, it's around 2003, almost 2004. **_

_**A spic is a basically a really foul and rude term for someone Hispanic or Spanish. Basically, like Mudblood is in Harry Potter.**_

"_**Fuck You, Butterfly!" Butterfly is a term some Hispanics use to call gay men.**_

"_**Duck" Duck, we Puerto Ricans use to call gay people.**_

"_**Self Porchait with Braid" A real painting by Mexican artist Frieda Kahlo**_

_**Well, go ahead and hit that review button. I love feedback!! Give it to me!! XD If you don't, I'll have Mirage kick your ass and I won't update! XD**_


End file.
